Commander Lilith
Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary is a downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. It adds a new story campaign, new locations and enemies, and a new weapon rarity, . Developed by Gearbox Software Quebec, Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary was first unofficially leaked on June 6, 2019, before being officially announced and released on June 9, 2019. It was available to all owners of Borderlands 2 free of charge from its release date until July 8, 2019, where it gained a price point of US$14.99 for future purchase. NOTE: This DLC is only available on the PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One ports of Borderlands 2. It is not available for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 or PlayStation Vita ports. Plot After the conclusions to both Borderlands 2 and Tales from the Borderlands, the Crimson Raiders have had their sights set to the stars, trying to figure out a way to decipher the Vault Map and leave Pandora to hunt down more Vaults before they fall into the wrong hands. However, while they were busy looking forward, they forgot to watch their backs. Colonel Hector, leader of a Dahl battalion long abandoned by their superiors and unknown to the Crimson Raiders, assaults and claims the flying city of Sanctuary and the Vault Key, bent on infecting Pandora with a gas that he believes will transform the planet into the paradise his old Dahl superiors promised him and his men many years ago. It is now the Vault Hunters' job to stop Hector and his New Pandora army before he infects the entirety of the planet. Features *The all-new rarity (also unofficially dubbed the "Rainbow" rarity), featuring 13 items that are classed in-game as above Legendary, Seraph, and Pearlescent. Effervescent items are very powerful, and some of them can interact with one another under certain conditions, making them more effective when used in combination. *Multiple new weapons. *An additional 8 levels and 2 Overpower Levels. If both Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack and Digistruct Peak Challenge DLCs are installed, this raises the maximum Level cap from 72 to 80, and the Overpower Level cap from 8 to 10. *A new environmental hazard – Infection, which grants attack damage benefits when within clouds of the infectious gas and highlights enemies with a sickly yellow glow, at the cost of significant amounts of damage being taken when exposed to the gas for prolonged periods of time. An exposure meter appears on-screen to indicate how much time is left before damage starts occurring. *Locations that appear on the Fast Travel list are now categorized based on the DLC for which they belong to. For example, Hunter's Grotto will appear within the Hammerlock's Hunt category, and Eridium Blight will appear within the Borderlands 2 category. *It is now possible to create a new character that starts at Level 30 rather than Level 1, allowing instant access to Normal Mode DLCs (such as Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary or Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt) without having to complete the rest of the game to survive them. Such characters will begin in the Fight for Sanctuary location, with a predetermined set of gear in their inventory dependent on their character class. Except for The Talon of God, all story missions in the main game are automatically completed. Locations Locations that appear on the Fast Travel list are marked with a *. Exit-only locations are marked with a #. *Fight for Sanctuary – This is the location where the DLC is started. As soon as The Backburner is entered for the first time, it is removed from the fast travel listing for the remainder of the current playthrough. *The Backburner* *Dahl Abandon* *The Burrows* *Helios Fallen* **Helios - Fire Control Alpha# *Mt. Scarab Research Center* **Research Center - Paradise Bio-Lab# *Paradise Sanctum – Only available during the mission Paradise Found. Once completed, Sanctuary is destroyed and this location becomes inaccessible. *Writhing Deep Missions Characters NPCs *Lilith *Mordecai *Brick *Vaughn *Tiny Tina *Ellie *Mad Moxxi *Dr. Zed *Sir Hammerlock *Claptrap *Marcus *Crazy Earl *Butt Stallion *Talon New Enemies *New Pandora Army *Infected *Tendrils *Loot Nests Returning Enemies *Spores *Bandits *Loaders *Skags *Sand Worms *Spiderants Story Bosses *Uranus *Cassius Leclemaine *Colonel Hector Side Bosses *Dark Web *Lt. Bolson *Lt. Angvar *Lt. Tetra *Lt. Hoffman *Haderax the Invincible *Ghost Media Borderlands 2 Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary Official Trailer Notes *Level range in Normal Mode starts at Level 30 and scales up to a maximum of 38. **This is the only Borderlands 2 DLC to exceed all other Normal Mode level caps of 35 and the only one to not scale to level 50 after defeating The Warrior during True Vault Hunter Mode (instead remaining at level 38). *''Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary'' is the only DLC released for Borderlands 2 that is not available for the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 ports. *''Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary'' is likely at least partially based on work that had previously been done for a canceled DLC for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel known as Luxy's Space Adventure. Luxy's Space Adventure was never finished nor released due to the closure of 2K Australia following the release of Claptastic Voyage. Concept art for very similar plant-infected enemies and overgrown environments were made publicly available by former 2K Australia concept artist Luke Viljoen on his ArtStation account, though many of these have since been removed. See also *Add-on content References ru:Командир Лилит и битва за Убежище fr:Commandant Lilith et la Bataille pour Sanctuary Category:Add-on Content Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Commander Lilith and the Fight for Sanctuary